Lord Sullivan
'Sullivan '''is the adoptive grandfather of Suzuki and the principal of Babirus. He is one of the Three Heroes, the most powerful and influential demons in society, and is a possible candidate for the new Demon King. Appearance Sullivan is a very tall and imposing figure. He is bald, save for two large yellow horns on the side of his head. He has pointed ears, a large nose, and a white handlebar mustache. A pair of glasses sits at the top of his nose, and always obscure his eyes, despite being tiny. The only exception to this is when his eyes are closed. His fingernails are long and black. He wears a dark purple suit with long coattails and a white-furred collar with what appears to be the skull of a large bird in place of a tie or bowtie. Personality Sullivan is mostly just a silly old man. He is constantly doting on Iruma. Sometimes the situations Iruma gets in because of him are embarrassing or even dangerous, but he never means any harm. Though he seems mostly happy-go-lucky, Sullivan's high standing is well earned. He has demonstrated his power and knowledge plenty of times, both as a principal and a grandfather. His insights and advice can prove to be very helpful at times. Despite his seemingly benevolent disposition, he does on occasion reveal a more menacing side to his personality, which startles whomever is around himSerious Lord Sullivan (Chapter 38, page 9). Background Very little about Sullivan's past is known at this point, however it is known that he is one of only three demons alive (Levi-sama, Belial-sama and himself) to have reached the rank of Yod, putting him in the position of possibly being able to inherit the throne as Demon King (or Demon Lord). A few hundred years ago, when the Demon King Derkila was not missing, Sullivan was a subordinate serving Dercila, the relationship of both seemed very close. Story Overview Relationships 'Suzuki Iruma -''' A human child that Sullivan adopted as his grandson, out of loneliness and envy. Sullivan allowed himself to be summoned by a pair of humans in the human world, making a deal for Iruma in exchange for money. He is very affectionate and caring towards him, despite being different species, not blood-related (and kidnapping him). He has a hard time refusing anything Iruma asks for, and often spoils, pampers and showers him in gifts. 'Opera -' Lord Sullivan's right hand demon, a servant who also works as a secretary of sorts. Opera likely lives in the same house as Sullivan and Iruma, managing the laundry, cooking, timetabling and transport for the two of them. They have a master-servant relationship, with Sullivan relying heavily on Opera's abilities and advice to keep him on track and away from distractions. Other "3 heroes" - In chapter 22, it seems that they get along well, although they bicker over who has the better grandchild. Abilities * Lord Sullivan is shown to have incredible levels of magical power, being able to satisfy the Ring of Gluttony with just one tap, and without any consequences. He appears to have the ability to teleport, but little is currently known of his true abilities. * Lord Sullivan has the ability to either slow time to a standstill or to stop time, as he had done in the first episode of the anime, so Iruma doesn't get hurt, and in the nineteenth episode which he stops the fireworks from falling into the school and change the path to outside the school area. Trivia *Despite being a member of the Three Greats, Sullivan is not a Yodh ranked demon in the anime version of the series but he is at the peak of Teth. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Staff